


In Dire Need of Assistance

by ChillinInMontiCHILLo (ETheSmol)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, M/M, drunk laurens, frustrated t.jeffs, tipsy alexander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETheSmol/pseuds/ChillinInMontiCHILLo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You gotta help me, because you don’t want to be known as the guy who was asked to help but said no.”</p><p>Or, Laurens is drunk off his ass and Alexander asks Jefferson for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dire Need of Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the Pseud! Don't get me wrong, Jefferson sucks, but I was on shamchat and got this idea. I know, I know, super cringe-y, but... yeah.  
> I hope you enjoy!

“Jefferson!” A shout was heard from behind Thomas Jefferson, and the voice was one he knew well.  
“Hey, don’t ignore me!” Jefferson would have loved to continue walking, to ignore the Secretary of the Treasury who seemed to be hell-bent on chasing him down.  
“What would you like, Secretary Hamilton?” Jefferson sighed, turning around to face the short man. “My god.” He whispered as he saw Hamilton’s obvious inebriation.  
“Listen, Laurens is-“ He looked behind him, “Laurens is completely drunk off his ass; he can’t even walk on his own. I can’t hold his weight, and he lives fairly close- I guess what I’m saying is, will you help me get him home?”  
Jefferson snorted, “Why would I help you, Hamilton? Believe me, it is the least of my desires to deal with two drunken idiots tonight, Secretary.”  
“Look, you-“ Hamilton sighed. “You gotta help me, because you don’t want to be known as the guy who was asked to help but said no.”  
Jefferson let out a sigh. It was true; if he said no, Hamilton was sure to let it be known that when he asked for his help, he was refused. It may not be detrimental to his reputation, but it would be enough of a nuisance that he would prefer to avoid such a thing.  
“What exactly do you want me to do?”  
Hamilton’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “I can handle about half of his weight, so if you could take his right arm while I take his left, we could get him to his house fairly quickly.”  
Jefferson knew that their height difference would make sharing Laurens’ weight a pain in the ass. While Hamilton was still rambling – dear god, did he talk more when he was drunk? – He walked over and picked up the partially unconscious man, throwing him over his shoulder.  
“Where does he live?”

Hamilton was walking in front of Jefferson (and by extension, Laurens) and leading him to what seemed to be a fairly large house that was just down the street from the bar where they had been.  
“I guess I should thank you?” Hamilton said, his tone making it a question.  
“Yes, you should, but you and I both know you aren’t prone to thanking people for their favors to you.” Jefferson adjusted his hold on Laurens, who had completely passed out at this point.  
“Yes, well…” Hamilton trailed off, walking up the steps to 301 North Main Street. He tried the doorknob; locked. He cursed under his breath and began searching the porch for the spare.  
“Is it locked?” Jefferson asked.  
“Yes, it’s locked, and I’ve no idea where he keeps the spare. The idiot insists upon changing the spare’s hiding place every week.”  
“Well, where else can we take him?” Jefferson, beginning to become exasperated, adjusted his grip again and glared at Hamilton.  
“I usually sleep on his couch or occasionally Lafayette’s, but Laf’s in France, so I have no idea where else he could stay.”  
Jefferson knew he shouldn’t have said what he said next. He knew he should have just left their drunk asses on John Laurens’ porch and said “to hell with it.” Instead of just following his gut, he sighed and turned away from the locked doors.  
“Come on, this way.” Call it southern hospitality.  
“Are- are you taking him to your place?”  
“I have an apartment rented not too far from here. He can stay there for the night. So help me God, Hamilton, if he vomits on any of my property, it is your responsibility to clean it or replace it.”  
Hamilton snorts. “I suppose you’re not all that bad.”  
“Just because someone disagrees with you, it doesn’t mean they’re a bad person.”  
“Even if I agreed with that, which I don’t, usually being a jerk makes someone a bad person.”  
“Yes, well, you can’t say you’re much better than I am.”  
Alexander was quiet for a while; he was more focused on keeping up with Jefferson’s quicker pace, but found it difficult with his short legs. Jefferson seemed to enjoy seeing the shorter man suffer, for he smirked over at him and continued at the same brisk speed.  
“This is my building.” They entered the tall apartment complex, greeting the doorman with a nod, and went towards the stairs. They climbed for four floors, and Alexander still couldn’t match Jefferson’s long strides.  
They arrived at Jefferson’s apartment, number 407. He shifted Laurens’ weight slightly and swiftly unlocked his door with his left hand. He walked in and set the unconscious man down on his couch as Hamilton stood in the doorway, shifting awkwardly.  
“Listen, um, I usually sleep in Laurens’ house. I can, er, call Hercules I suppose? I just-“  
“There’s a second bedroom down the hall Hamilton. You can sleep there for the night as long as you don’t bother me.” Jefferson removed his coat and hung it on the stand as Laurens drooped onto his side.  
“Th- thank you.”  
Jefferson sat at his table and pulled some papers and two pens out of his small bag.  
“Do you- do you have something I can write on? I’m not tired, and I want to write.”  
Jefferson looked up, and saw that Hamilton had decided to sit in the chair opposite him. He slid one of the papers and a pen over to the Treasury Secretary with a slightly surprised expression.  
“My god, Hamilton, do you usually write instead of sleep?”

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to make this a one shot, but decided to make it a two shot instead, because I hate cramming a story into one chapter. I'll hopefully get part two up soon! I hope everyone liked it!  
> Added: 4.21.16 Part two is being edited and should be up by the end of the weekend!


End file.
